Infant car seats are commonly used to secure an infant in a vehicle during travel. A typical infant car seat includes a base which is secured in the vehicle and a car seat which is removably mounted in the base. During transport in the vehicle, the car seat is secured in the base and the infant is transported in the car seat. When the infant is not being transported in the vehicle, the car seat can be removed from the base and hand-carried with the infant strapped therein, as desired. However, since the car seat often adds considerable weight to the infant, it is often cumbersome for one person to carry. Therefore, an infant car seat stroller is needed for transporting an infant car seat with an infant held therein.